The Other Member of the Group
by CSXLoser
Summary: this story is based on the anime and manga not the game! because i still haven't beat it yet yes how sad but i will beat it this summer. Anyway i added or try to bad another character in the story. I will be mixing the anime and manga plots together!


NOTE- I do now own Nippon Ichi Software in any way and the setting takes place after FLonne joins the group in the anime not the game or the manga

A CHALLENGE

"If you wish to follow me, then you must become my servant! A servant lower than the Prinnies!" Laharl yells

"Ok." Flonne replies

The sun was falling. The sky turning orange as Laharl and the group walked toward the falling sun. Etna was telling a story to Flonne as Laharl sensed it. A sense of great strength.

"You can come out now." Laharl quietly said

"Prince what are you talking…."

Suddenly a figure covered in a dark cloak appears in front of Laharl. The figure seemed to be about Etna's height and was as lean as the rest of the group but the figure slouched like an old man. The arms appeared to have no strength since the figure just let them lie downward like a zombie.

"So you can sense me….pretty good for someone your size." The figure said in a loud whisper

"Don't you mean your age?" Laharl asked

"No your size."

"Why you little!" Laharl yells as he flourishes his sword out of his cape.

Laharl then thrusts his sword towards the figure.

"Too slow Laharl." The figure replied as he punched Laharl in the back.

Laharl flew from the blow. He crashed onto a rock leaving the rock destroyed and his back bruised.

"Your Highness!" Etna yells

The figure turns around to look at Etna and Flonne and yells "STAY!"

The figure opens his left hand towards them and Etna and Flonne were frozen on the spot.

"What a strong spell! I can't get out of it!" Etna thought to herself

"NO! You must not use violence to resolve your problems with others!" Flonne yells struggling to make her feet move

"Shut up!" the figure yells as he thrusted his open left hand towards Flonne

"GULP GULP….gulp…..gulp…."

"WHY YOU! Don't you dare command my servants!"

Laharl again thrusts his sword towards the figure. The figure disappeared and Laharl turns around to see the figure staring at him.

"Bastard…..who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Laharl asks

The figure didn't answer immediately. Instead it closed its left hand and opens his right hand, his palm pointing at his right foot. There a sword started to appear below the hand. The sword was a plain straight sword. It had no design but Laharl could feel an amazing aura surrounding it. Soon, the sword was completely visible, floating below the hand. The figure grabs it and rests the blade on his right shoulder. The figure then slouches its body and puts its left hand on its hip.

"What a cool stance!" Flonne tried to say but remembered she couldn't talk

"Let's make a deal Prince….if you managed to land a hit on me before the sun falls to night, I'll tell you who I am. If you don't…" the figure said

"Don't worry. Getting a hit on you is nothing!" Laharl yells

"It's just like you Your Highness…" The figure thought

"HAHAHAHA…fine then…bring it on!" The figure yells

"BE CAREFUL YOUR HIGHNESS!" Etna yells

"HUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"

Laharl attacks first. His sword makes contact with the figure's sword. They started to push the swords towards each other. Laharl struggled to keep the swords even but he saw the figure, having a calm position as he pushed. Laharl jumps back and starts to charge a dark fireball on his right hand.

"Too predictable" the figure said as he rushed towards Laharl with blinding speed as Laharl was still charging. The figure did an upward slash on Laharl forcing him to fly in the air. As he was still in mid-air, the figure snaps his left fingers. Suddenly, an explosion occurs where Laharl was flying. Smoke was flying all over. After the smoke cleared, Laharl was seen lying on the ground.

"No way! The prince actually FELL!? Could it be the poison?" Etna wondered

"But the poison was already taken out….at least that was what Flonne told me."

Laharl struggles to get back on his feet. The figure stares at him.

"I won't be that easy Laharl…." The figure told Laharl

"Finally! A challenge!" Laharl replied

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!"

"Prince, if you think I'm going all out on you now…..you're wrong." the figure thought as he points his sword towards Laharl.

I know this is short and bland but it's the intro! I have an idea what to do with the "figure" but I don't know how he or she is supposed to look like after I reveal the figure.

I might plan to ditch a project and focused on this one more  (oh and yes I do have the game but I haven't beaten it yet. I do know what happens in the end though!)

- CSXLoser


End file.
